It is well known to provide a headset for voice communication with a microphone on a microphone boom that is rotatably mounted to the remaining parts of the headset via a joint. To establish an electrical connection to the microphone from the electrical circuit in the headset, a set of wires are commonly run through the joint. In order to protect these wires from damage due to twisting, arising from rotation of the joint, a mechanical stop is typically included to restrict rotation. Such a mechanical stop then acts to limit the travel of the joint to less than a full revolution or to less than 360 degrees. However, failure of the mechanical stop is a common cause for malfunction of headsets, as such stops may simply break off. Furthermore, the mechanical stop makes it more cumbersome for a headset user to change the microphone position, e.g. when switching from one ear to the other.
It is known to provide a headset with a sliding contact comprising a jack and a jack socket, e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,597 (P M) and EP 1478207 A (HERMESMEYER). However, this solution is space consuming and difficult to integrate with an electronic circuit in the headset housing. Furthermore, the solution is detrimental to the audio quality of the signal transmitted over the sliding contact.